


New Mattress

by satanic_panic



Category: Justified
Genre: Flirting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Raylan goes mattress shopping with you.
Relationships: Raylan Givens/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	New Mattress

Raylan had been a friend of yours for years, he was always the one you ran to when there was any kind of trouble, he was always there to give you a smoke and a drink on the days where life felt like shit and living felt like it went by at an eternity per minute, he quite often left a message on any unlocked windows that you could sneak through so that if something happened you could grab him; he was protective of you, that much was certain, he wouldn't let anybody else get close enough to you that they could cause trouble. Raylan really liked you, he honestly did, but besides banter that got a bit too flirtatious, he never really had the chance to ask you out to some cowboy club to dance; every time he was about to ask, something came up and the time would be filled by something else, some other kind of trouble. 

But thankfully, today was his day off, and you had just the perfect trouble for him to help with: mattress shopping. 

Sure, the shop was quite crowded and he did get quite a few murmured comments about his hat, but he didn't really care, with his hand in your back pocket and you crushed against his side - if we pretend to be a couple, it'll be easier, he had promised - he was quite happy with himself and quite frankly content to be mattress shopping. 

"What about this one?" You mused, on your hands and knees on the mattress to test out how sturdy it would be. But Raylan couldn't take his eyes off of your ass. 

"It's a good view," he chuckled, swiping his tongue along his bottom lip and folding his arms across his chest. "I could certainly wake up to that every mornin', tiger." 

You swallowed thickly, biting the inside of your lip as your breath hitched in your throat. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Givens." 

Raylan shrugged as he hummed lowly, slowly approaching the display bed with the tester mattres, he dumped his hat on your head and resting his hands on your hips, his grip tight and rough. "My mind ain't in the gutter, (y/n), I'm just sayin' that it was a nice view, 's all… besides, I'm just holdin' you steady." 

You did your best not to lean into his touch, letting out a shaky breath as you licked your lips and relaxed slightly. "Raylan, we're in public…" 

"I ain't doin' nothin', 'cept thinkin' how I could help you break this baby in," he grinned when you rocked your hips slightly, pushing back against him for a second before you turned yourself over and slid to the edge of the bed, looking up at him and grasping his belt. "Ain't this a fuckin' sight?" 

"Raylan…" you shook your head, gently pushing him as you stood up, your chest almost against his and your lips so close that he could have easily kissed you. "Please." 

"Please what?" He said quietly, his forehead against the tip of his hat, he had to admit, he did like how it looked on you, he could never deny that. "C'mon, now, tiger, you gotta tell me what you want." 

"I think you already know what I want," you muttered, looking at his lips for a moment. "It's not like I've been keeping it a secret." 

Raylan smiled, licking his lips and daring to rest his hands on your hips as he sighed. "C'mon, let's get you a new mattress and then get it back and I'll help you break it in." 

You agreed, continuing around the shop with him until you saw and tested every mattress you could, but after the last one, you chose the one that he liked best; you sorted out a delivery date at the tills and paid before escaping to the car. 

"Raylan..." you grumbled, leaning forward on the dashboard and resting your forehead on your forearms as you squeezed your eyes tightly. 

"What's wrong, tiger?" Raylan asked, raising a brow and resting a hand on your shoulder, he tilted his head and took his hat back. 

You sighed heavily, shaking your head. "All that flirting back there… for a second I thought about what it might be like to, y'know, to be together…" 

"We could," he replied, "be together, I mean… Hell, I've been meanin' to ask you out for a while, now, but every time I was 'bout to, somethin' got in the way." 

You looked up at him, frowning. "Really?" 

"Yeah," Raylan leaned in, enough so that he could brush his lips against yours. "I'd ask you out, now, if you weren't so good lookin' that words fail me, tiger." 

"Oh, shut up," you chuckled, playfully pushing his shoulder and scoffing. 

He grinned, reaching around to place his hand at the back of your neck, pulling you in that little bit closer, that little bit further in. "Why don't you make me, tiger?" 


End file.
